¡La culpa la tuvo el globo!
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Pinche globo rojo, ¿era su culpa? ¡Claro que sí! Pero a esas alturas, no sabía si estar agradecido o no... ¿quizá pensaba demasiado? Probablemente, porque el mundo funcionaba de maravilla así.


******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ AU. Shota. Palabras altisonantes. Cursilerías que podrían provocarle un paro diabético a cualquiera  
_

**Aclaraciones**: -_Las edades de los personajes irán variando: en un principio, México tiene 7 años y Estados Unidos 6; para el final, 23 y 22, respectivamente_

_ Este pequeño fic surgió cuando esperaba al condenado camión de las 5:30 am. titiritando de frío y con una sombrilla porque el cielo se caía a cántaros -siempre pasa en esta temporada-, y fue cuando un globo, de la nada, apareció volando por la calle... como que todos los de la parada nos quedamos con cara de "WTF?" XDD Fue ahí mi epifanía. LOL_

_Ahora, sí, está cursi, MUY CURSI, ¡no admitiré críticas sobre eso xDD! -esconde la cabeza bajo la tierra-_

_¡Owari~!  
_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"¡La culpa la tuvo el globo!"_**  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

* * *

Miró su reloj por segunda vez en esos cinco minutos al tiempo que bostezaba con perezosa calma

Ese sujeto estaba tardando demasiado en llegar

Jajajaj, seeeeh, ¡cómo no! -sarcasmo-. Definitivamente nadie podía retrasarse más que él en toda la tierra... bueno, sí, Miguel, Manuel, Martín y un tanto Luciano, sin mencionar a su preciosa prima Margarita, a Francisco, un poquito Carlos...

Ummm, parecía que era defecto de familia decir "_Nos vemos a las 10, ¡llega puntual!_" y presentarse una hora después con la frescura digna de una lechuga

Bien, lo admitía, pero tampoco era a propósito, ¡se atravezaban muchas cosas que lo hacían retrasarse! Como que se le había olvidado poner el despertador, que necesitaba bañarse con mucha munciosidad, desayunar algo decente, cambiarse y salir de casa, sin olvidar que en la calle hallaría a un burro en un coche que hacía un alboroto, o que habría un tráfico de la chingada que lo obligaría a dormir~

Qué sorprendente era lo que les podía pasar en medio del camino

Pero esa no era la ocasión, o sea, debería ser un día escrito en el libro de oro de la Divina Providencia porque llegó puntual, ¡PUNTAL! Tendrían que volverlo día festivo para no ir a trabajar, que era precisamente de donde venía

Era ingeniero urbano, y cuando no se encontraba en puntos desconocidos de la ciudad por alguna obra, trabajaba los planos y cálculos en un eficio en el centro, cerca de una intersección muy tránsitada. No estaba alejado de donde vivía, así que uno de sus sueños había sido cumplido: trabajar cerca para no tener que levantarse temprano, jejejejeje

De todos modos, pudo llegar a tiempo a ese parque gracias a su Jefe, quien al saber a lo que iba - ni idea de cómo-, con complicidad prácticamente le dio el resto del día, no sin alabarse diciendo "_Soy tan awesome por contribuir a cuestiones del corazón, kesesesesesese_"

En serio, nada cambiaba en él luego de estar laborando a su lado por dos años, menos del primero, en el que le ofreció empleo apenas inició su último año de carrera... ¡y qué chido! No sólo se comportaba como un compa, sino que significaba que ir a embriagarse, poner en problemas a su hermano menor Ludwig, y hablar sobre revistas SM no se acabaría en muuucho tiempo~

Y, como ya había dicho, estaba ahí temprano gracias a él, en esa banca del parque con una puntualidad extraordinaria, ahora esperando a que llegara el que lo citó

Miró el reloj otra vez

-Está tardando mucho

Sí, él podía atrasarse las horas, pero se cansaba en cuanto el otro se demoraba 5 minutos, ¿no era eso demasiado voluble? Claro, aunque el punto era no demostrarlo, y si no lo hizo en las contadas ocasiones anteriores que llegó a tiempo, no lo haría esa vez, porque además de no tener posición, arruinaría la ocasión

En cambio, podía echarse mientras una pestañita~, porque un mexicano con pocas horas de sueño encima se convertía en una fiera

Se acomodó mejor, cruzó los brazoes para calentarse, y cuando ya iba a cerrar los ojos, algo llamó su atención:

Justo en frente, con un carrito de helados, había un anciano amarrando varios globos de colores en el manúblio de su transporte. Enseguida se acercaron varios niños con sus padres, adquiriendo esas elípticas masas de goma y los dulces fríos... bueno, no se podía desaprovechar cuando era el primer día de toda la semana que al fin paraba la lluvia y dejaba paso al sol

Vio con curiosidad a un niño especialmente pequeño que movía con felicidad un globo de color rojo...

...

Ciertamente no era de los sujetos que recordaban su niñez entera, más por razones de salud mental que otra cosa, pero sí algunos fragmentos, unos que siempre amenazaban con perderse

Si algo temía más que a nada, era a olvidar los pocos momentos felices que tenía de esos años, sobre todo cuando siempre fue un chico problemático, desconfiado, que pensaba que podría aguantar el jodido mundo en sus hombros y arreglar sus desdichas personales como fuera... si era realista, más o menos desde los 18 años las cosas fueron bien, cuando entró a la universidad y pudo dar un nuevo inicio en los aspectos más completos de la vida

Pero en aquello, en esa trayectoria de existencia, siempre hubo una cosa constante... o más bien, alguien que no dejaba de pegársele como pinche sanguijuela, como si supiera que quería quedarse solo y se negara a ello

Debía ser algún tipo de _deja vú_, porque al ver esa elipse colorada, se sintió de la misma manera que aquel día de verano en que jugaba con una exactamente igual, y que para su buena o mala fortuna, fue la culpable de que conociera a esa lapa

...

Rememoró que, en aquel entonces, no creía que la vida pudiera ser tan injusta y aprovechada, no con un niño de 7 años que lo único que estaba haciendo, era caminar por el jardín, disfrutando con verdadera alegría un lindo globo de color rojo

A pesar de que muchas veces Antonio lo sacaba a pasear por ese bonito parque, pocas ocasiones le compraba algo... claro, "_no lo necesitaba_" porque prácticamente en casa tenía "_todo lo que podría desear_" - desde la burda perspectiva de su tutor- pero para su suerte, esa fue una de las rarísimas ocasiones que cedió a su capricho luego de señalar con ilusión al señor que sujetaba muchos globos de colores

Él le sonrió con complicidad y adquirió uno, obsequiándoselo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con inusual ternura

Esas cosas lo ponían desmesuradamente feliz, sintiendo como si hubiese ganado la lotería de los churros con chocolate, o que había pasado el año escolar con puro 10, como si de verdad ese hombre de ojos verde esmeralda sintiera algo de aprecio por él

Así, sin perder tiempo, corrió por el camino riendo, saltando, jugando, viendo mercerse a la elipse carmín como una envoltura de caramelo, como un barco en el aire, como una serpiente voladora, o un chile flotante

Escuchó las risas del mayor a lo lejos, las propias, las de los pájaros que cantaban en esa mañana de cielo azul, incluso las del sol, que ya estaba alto y calentaba su piel morena con gracia después de que toda la semana se la pasó oculto por las nubes de lluvia... Jajajajajaja, ¡que cursi se ponía cuando algo bueno le pasaba! Sentía que era el rey del mundo y que nada podría salir mal, ¡su globo y él eran invencibles!

Pero claaaro, no todo era hermoso, ¡por supuesto que no! Si el cielo y el sol estaban felices por él, no el viento envidioso, que le dio por soplar con fuerza, ¡tanta que le arrebato a su nuevo amigo! El cuál salió volando de frente y hacia arriba por la corriente, acompañado por algunas hojas y tierra

Apenas si se dio cuenta echó una rápida carrera tras él, no perdiéndolo de vista y olvidándose si había algo en el camino que lo hiciera tropezar, o si Antonio le llamaba para que no fuera tan rápido

Afortunadamente nada lo detuvo, excepto cuando el juguete lo hizo en las ramas de un árbol. No parecía haber peligro de que se fuera porque estaba bien sujeto, por lo que sólo quedaba subir y recuperarlo, ¡y eso ni tanto! Lo haría en un dos por tres, ¡el otro ni siquiera lo vería! Y si lo hiciera, no lo detendría con el pretexto de que podría caer o se ensuciaría

Se acercó al tronco, aunque se detuvo cuando lo sintió todavía húmedo: sería un problema, porque la madera se hacía resbalosa cuando se mojaba -lo sabía muy bien, se vino abajo de cara una vez por eso-, sin embargo, tomó posición, ¡no iba a ser una gallina por un detalle tan insignificante! Recuperaría ese globo, ¡su consciencia se lo gritaba! Además de que era demasiado divertido jugar con él y que Antonio no le compraría otro en siglos -no exageraba, en serio-

Traía el uniforme de la escuela, ese con el cómodo pantalón gris perla y el calientito suéter azul rey, uno que sin duda se mancharía si tenía éxito o no... y si de cualquier manera pasaría, no debía preocuparse, ¿verdad? Total, contaba con otro para el día de mañana y con una lavadora y secadora que terminarían el trabajo en menos de una hora, ¡solamente esperaba no acabar con mucho lodo encima!

Se remangó, y subiendo primero un pie, comprobó que luego luego se resbaló; intentó con el otro y pasó lo mismo...

Oh, chido, esto no iba a ser sencillo

Buscó un nuevo punto de subida, donde la corteza estuviese un más seca; una vez ahí se encajó, sintiendo que era retenido un poco

Con una sonrisa de victoria fue subiendo, subiendo...

Y en minutos cayó de sentón, aún sin algún dolor en su pequeño trasero

Se levantó y lo hizo de nuevo... para caer otra vez...

Subió. Cayó. Subió. Cayó. Subió. Cayó...

...

¡Esto no estaba funcionando!

Otra vez en suelo, miró hacia su colorado compañero con seriedad, muchísima

Si no podía ir por él, quizá debía encontrar un palo, o tirarle alguna piedrita para que se liberara... pero eso no lo haría recuperarlo, sino perderlo definitivamente; si le pedía ayuda al español, se encontraría con el mismo obstáculo que él, sumando que lo regañaría por algo que no fue su culpa... y no tenía ninguna cuerda cerca para intentar atraparlo... ¿debía esperar hasta mañana para que se secara el árbol? ¿Y que tal si volvía a llover y le caía un rayo? ¿O qué hacía si unos pajaritos lo adoptaban como vivienda? ¿Lo dejarían visitarlo todos los días? U-Uhn, sería una pena no volverlo a ver meciéndose entre la brisa...

Aire envidioso, todo fue su culpa. Que no tuviera un globo no le daba derecho a quitarles los suyos a los demás y atorarlos en ramas de árboles mojados

Eso era ojetería pura

Suspiró largamente, sintiendo que de verdad la vida era injusta, ¡se encajaba con él! ¡Un morrito de 7 años que sólo quería jugar con esa elipse de goma y de atrayente color! Que no manchara, ¡justo cuando era tan feliz! Y ni siquiera habría un premio de consolación...

Bajó la vista hacia su ropa...

Bieeen, había quedado sucio por nada, y claro, no le importaba tanto eso, sino que Fernández lo regañaría de en valde

... que manera tan cruel de echar a perder la mañana...

-¡_Hello_! -escuchó con fuerza una voz muy cerca de él - ¿_Wha´ts going_?

Vio a la derecha, y a su lado estaba un... niño de ojos azules, observándole mientras sonreía con verdadera felicidad, ¿era para mostrarse simpático, o hacerlo sentir mejor? Pues quien sabe, porque no estaba logrando ninguna de las dos, más bien hizo que suspirara con fastidio y afilara la mirada para estudiarlo

Esa curvatura de labios no le gustaba para nada, ni esa mirada, ni esos dientes blancos que se asomaban con alegría, mucho menos esas palabras en inglés que ya entendía perfectamente gracias a sus clases, ¿se burlaba, acaso? Pinche... _gringo_ jetón, ¿no tenía que hacer otra cosa en vez de andar de chismoso con lo primero que se encontraba?

-¿Qué haces aquí? - continuó con infantil confianza -¿Te caíste? ¿Te duele algo?

Forzar un poco el cuello le permitió observarlo mejor: era más bajo que él por centímetros, delgado, con manos pequeñas y piernas largas; tenía el cabello rubio de color dorado oscuro que brillaba mucho por el sol; sus ojos eran taaan azules como los del cielo, muy grandes, felices y que parecía expresar tooodo lo que estaba pensando, al igual que su sonrisa y el tono infantil de voz; llevaba... un pantalón negro, ¡y el mismo suéter que él!

Pensó que era de su escuela, aunque con la variación del pantalón quedaba descartado... más bien era el uniforme de la primaria que estaba a unas cinco cuadras de la suya, y por quedarle de paso en el camino de regreso, trató de recordar si ya lo había visto, ¡Pero no! Y qué bueno, porque con esa primera impresión supo que le caería gordo por el resto de la vida

-¡_Hey, hello_! - ¡el muy cabrón le agarró los cachetes y se los estiró! -¿Estás escuchándome~?

-¡DEJA! - lo apartó con un empujón que sólo provocó que riera divertido. Cabrón - ¡Sí te escucho! Cómo no podría, si tienes una pinche voz de pizarrón arañado

-¿Qué es eso?

Por la manera verdaderamente inocente que le preguntó eso, supo que era más pequeño que él en edad... claro, también se veía, empero, fue una reiteración necesaria para saber que no valía la pena hablarle, ¡no entendería nada de nada! ¡Nunca vería la magnitud de los problemas de gente mayor~, como los suyos!

-Olvídalo - y miró hacia arriba, dispuesto a ignorarlo

-¿Ese globo es tuyo? -y era obvio que no funcionaría, no, Dios quería hacerle la vida pesada

-Sí

-¡Está atrapado!

-Ya me di cuenta

-Es muy bonito~

-Lo sé

-¡El aire debió arrebatártelo! Está soplando muy fuerte

-Eso pasó

-¿Intentaste bajarlo?

-Seeeeh - dijo en un suspiro. Evidentemente no se lo podría sacar de encima con la Ley de Hielo aplicada a medias

-¿Y qué pasó?

-¡Pues no pude! - alzó un tanto la voz, no obstante, intentó controlarse: ese niño, por muy estúpido y pesado que se veía, no tenía la culpa de llegar cuando estaba de malas. Suspiró - Si voy por un palo o una piedra para moverlo, se iría volando; no tengo una cuerda para atarlo, y si le digo a Antonio, me regañaría y haría que lo abandonara...- se rascó la cabeza- También quise subir, pero la madera está resbalosa y me caigo a cada rato...

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -de la nada empezó a reír, asustándolo - ¡Parece que esta es una misión para mí! ¡_I´M A HERO_! -se levantó de golpe y siguió carcajeando con las manos en la cintura - JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡No te preocupes, te ayudaré! ¡_Nothing can stop at hero_! -y caminó hacia el tronco

-O-Oye, no lo hagas, ¡te vas a caer! - dijo un poco nervioso, ya que si algo le pasaba, irían directamente sobre él _se conocieran o no_. Mierda - ¡Seguro que ni siquiera sabes cómo subir!

-¡El héroe lo sabe todo!

-¡Espera! - ya estaba de pie y junto a él - ¡No podrás! Está mojado y solamente vas a resbalarte, ¡como yo! - señaló su cuerpo- ¡Mira! ¡Quedé sucio para nada! Si lo haces te verás igual, ¡y te regañarán!

-¡No importa mientras pueda ayudar a los indefensos!

-Si llegaras hasta arriba de pura suerte, ¿luego cómo vas a bajar? - ignoraría por un momento eso de "_indefenso_", ¡él no lo era! Mucho menos tonto o inútil - ¡Vas a lastimarte! Y por caer mal, el globo se iría volando, ¡no vale la pena!

-¡Claro que sí! - afirmó con mucha seguridad, sorprendiéndolo -Si es importante para ti, ¡entonces lo vale! ¡Nada es en vano cuando se trata de algo que de verdad quieres!

... wow

Con esa frase, y sin darle espacio a decir otra cosa, observó cómo intentó acomodarse y subir, resbalándose enseguida

Una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez subió y cayó con torpeza, sin poder siquiera llegar a la mitad del tronco

En menos de dos minutos quedó sucio, con algunas hojitas en su cabello y la nariz llena de tierra... aunque lo único que hacía era ver hacia su globo y volver a intentarlo...

...

Y ahí estaba él, mirándolo con curiosidad, no entendiendo esa insistencia, más cuando era para ayudar a alguien que no conocía... y a pesar de que quiso deterlo, nada más le respondía "_¡I´m a hero!_", lo que le planetó la idea de que era por vanidad...

Tantos sentones no lo valían, ¿o sí?

Fue cuando Antonio lo llamó, no dándole la oportunidad de ver un poco más ese extraño espectáculo

-Ya debo irme - dijo sin que el otro lo mirara - Será mejor que lo dejes pronto, o tu trasero sufrirá mucho

-¡Un héroe no siente dolor!

-Como quieras

Dio media vuelta y llegó al lado del mayor que, como era de esperarse, lo regañó por estar sucio, y ni siquiera explicándole el asunto de su globo se compadeció, ya que lo castigo sin tamales dos días

En serio, debía aprender a cocinar para ya no tener que depender de él en cuanto a comida se refería

...

Antes de doblar la esquina miró hacia atrás, notando que todavía estaba ese niño tratando de subir

... que tonto

...

Y tal vez lo fue más él, porque a la mañana siguiente, después de salir de clase - el español trabajaba, así que pocas veces lo iba a recoger-, por mera curiosidad pasó a ese lugar, a ver si quedaban rastros del descenlace

...

Una vez en el árbol, vio que no estaba el globo...

... una de dos: o logró recuperarlo -cosa poco probable-, o reventó - cosa más coherente-

Suspiró al tiempo que se sobaba el cuello

Seguro ese niño quedó adolorido, y no, no era su culpa, él cumplió con decirle que no siguiera, ¡muy su bronca si lo habían regañado, o si se lastimó!

... tuvo intenciones buenas, no se lo negaba... pero era poco creíble con estar repitiendo una y otra vez que era un héroe, ¡eso sólo lo era Batman, Spiderman, o ya de perdida el Chapulín Colorado!

Bueeeno, ni modo, ya para la próxima se amarraría el lacito a la muñeca, ¡el viento no le volvería a hacer una jalada!

-¡_HELLO_!

-¡AHHH! -pegó un grito por ese saludo sorpresa, ¡lo tomó desprevenido! - ¡N-No manches! ¡No seas ojete y deja de llegar de jalón!

-Jajajaja, ¡_sorry_! No lo resistí- y otra vez se hallaba ahí ese niño rubio de ojos azules, sonriendo tan deslumbrate como el día anterior. Qué pesado -¡Parecía que pensabas mucho!

-Algo que seguro tú desconoces

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-... naaaah, olvídalo

Mientras el otro reía, echó un vistazo a su apariencia: llevaba el uniforme, una mochila en forma de hamburguesa, y un gafete con unos garabatos de colores que decía "_Alfred_"... ¿Alfred? ¿Alfred**o**? ¿Así se llamaba?

Era un poco peligroso que anduviera solo en la calle con dicho trozo de papel todavía colgado, ¡un desconocido podría hablarle y aprovecharse! Eso cualquiera lo sabía... claro, todos menos él, ¿y así era un héroe?

-¿Vienes solo? - preguntó por inercia

-¡No! Mi tío vino por mí - señaló a la derecha a un sujeto de cabello rubio que hablaba con una chica - ¡Es que hoy es el día que se ve con Gwen! Y aprovecha que salgo a esta hora de la escuela para recogerme y verla~

-¿Es su novia?

-¡Sí! -se meció -También por eso me dejó acercarme a ti

-Chido, creo

-¿Y tú? ¿No vienes con tu papá?

-No - aunque sentía la necesidad de aclarar que no tenían ese tipo de lazo, se contuvo, ya que no tenía por qué decírselo - Casi nunca me recoge, y ayer sólo lo hizo porque salió temprano del trabajo

-¿Entonces te vas a casa solo?

-Seh

-¡Waaa! ¡Eso es increíble! -su admiración pareció auténtica - ¡Como todo un niño grande!

-SOY un niño grande - soltó con recelo, ¿otra vez se burlaba? - Al menos más que tú, a huevo: tengo 7 años

-¡Yo 6!

-¿Lo ves?

Dejando eso de lado, estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre su odisea del día anterior, pero... de pronto estuvo pegado a sus narices algo... rojo, y de plástico

...

Se separó un poco y vio... ¡a su globo! ¡A su colorado amigo!

Abrió los ojos con verdadera inquietud, ¡no lo podía creer!

-¡Te sorprendí, ¿_right_?! - rió estrepitosamente -¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡El héroe cumplió con su cometido! - tomó su mano e hizo que sujetara la cuerdita - ¡_Every it´s ok again_! JAJAJAJAJA

Pasó la vista del juguete a él, de él al juguete...

Fue cuando notó que traía una curita en su mejilla izquierda, otra en el cuello y que sus manos estaba raposas

¿De verdad se pasó el día anterior tratando de recuperar la elipse de goma?

...

... esas cosas lo ponían desmesuradamente feliz, sintiendo como si hubiese ganado la lotería de los churros con chocolate, o que había pasado el año escolar con puro 10, como si de verdad hubiese en la calle alguien dispuesto a ayudar sin un interés de por medio

Sonrió sin reparo, también riendo y apretando con cariñosa fuerza el hombro ajeno

No creía eso de que era un héroe, pero por hacerle tal favor lo consideraría sólo por aquella tarde

-¡Gracias! -dijo alegre, sin ningún atisbo de enojo o desconfianza - Nunca olvidaré esto... ¡es más! ¡¿Hay algo que pueda darte en agradecimiento?! ¡Y no me salgas con que no, porque me ofenderías!

-B-Bueno...

-¡Anda! Lo que sea, ¡no me gusta quedarme en deuda! -sonrió un poco más- Vamos, _Alfredo_, ¿qué quieres?

...

De un momento ya no vio al susodicho, sino que_ lo sintió_

... había juntado sus labios en un toque fuerte, pero suave al mismo tiempo

...

-¡S-Sólo quiero una cosa! - dijo apresuradamente y con la cara roja segundos después de separarse; le sujetó la mano libre, con mucha fuerza y nervio - ¡Q-Que... QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE!

...

...

No se acordaba qué respondió, qué le causó tanta risa al otro y lo que sucedió el resto de la tarde, pero sí que durante muchas semanas tuvo a su globo rojo en casa, colgado en la reja de su cabecera con una carita feliz pintada

Y por supuesto, ese niño llamado Alfred F. Jones no se le separó a partir de ahí

Con un cambio de escuela, pronto lo tuvo en la suya con 5 años por delante juntos, otros 2 de secundaria, separándose provisionalmente en la preparatoria y reuniéndose en la universidad

A pesar de tener actividades propias, siempre se veían, más que nada porque vivía a tres cuadras de distancia de su casa - no supo hasta que lo trató más en la primaria-

No era como su "amigo", tampoco con "compañero", sino que era una relación rara y cómoda... aunque eso no impidió que una temporada le cayera gordo, lo despreciara por los cambios tan hipócritas de carácter que tuvo y cosas así -también visceversa, él no era precisamente simpático a veces-

Aún así, fue el único que lo hacía reír de verdad, con el que se divertía y de quien aprendía un montón de cosas -gracias a el Sr. Arthur y a su esposa Gwen-. Muchas veces lo hacía enojar, pero aprendió a sobrellevarlo y también aplicársela, así que estaban más o menos equilibrados

Él fue quien intentó animarlo cuando sus diferencias con Antonio aumentaron, y hasta le ofreció hogar después de que discutieron catastróficamente y terminó por abandonar la casa, a eso de los 16 o 17 años

Al llevar una vida independiente, con una actitud más anarquista que nada, la lapa encontró la manera de localizarlo y pasar tiempo con él... y claro, por sus diferentes actitudes, no pasó mucho para que le hiciera una verdadera mamada y cortaran contacto

Sin embargo, lo esencial permaneció igual, lo supo cuando, en segundo año de universidad, se lo encontró en Servicios Escolares recibiendo su horario de primero, informado por él que estudiarían en el mismo lugar y compartirían algunas clases

Hubo momentos muy incómodos al principio

Lo evitaba, remedaba y no tenía problema al decirle a la cara que era un pinche wey mamón hijo de puta mientras le enseñaba la cicatriz del puente de su nariz y la verdaderamente bizarra que tenía en la base del cuello; Alfredo no tenía problema en contradecirle, gritarle por qué hizo lo que hizo y demandar ser escuchado

Problemas, problemas _everywhere_

...

Por eso, todavía a esas alturas, no cabía en sí de lo sorpresivo que podía ser el destino

Daban ganas de patearlo en los huevos, así, en caliente y con toda la saña que era capaz

No obstante, sonrió, viendo con alegre curiosidad a ese niño que corría con el globo color rojo

Ah~, que tiempos

Pero de pronto, de la nada, alguien lo abrazó con mucha fuerza por el cuello, casi asfixiándolo en el acto

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡_HELLO_, ALEJANDRO! - exclamó con característica alegría- ¡Qué sorpresa que hayas llegado antes que yo! ¡_Congratulations_!

Intentó aspirar un poco de oxígeno, ¡no quería morir así!

-¡A-Alfredo! -apenas articuló, moviendo los brazos con desesperación- ¡M-ME ASFIXIAS! ¡ME ASFIXIAS!

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡_YOU SO FUNNY_!

Por fortuna, lo soltó antes de que se desmayara. Tosió con fuerza, señal de que otra vez el aliento pasaba por su traquea

-No mames, ¡te pasas! - se sobó un poco, aunque no sonando demasiado enojado -Al menos avisa, no sé, con un "Ahí te voy", o algo así

Lo miró de nuevo... y justo como aquella ocasión hacía 16 años, encontró frente a sí un globo rojo

La sonrisa brillante conque el güero lo recibió le hizo sentir igual que en ese entonces

No había cambiado nada

...

No sabía si sentirse bien o mal por eso

-¿Qué haces con eso? - preguntó al tiempo que sonreía de lado en un gesto de picardía y burla - ¿Se lo robaste a algún niño?

-¡Nunca podría, porque soy el héroe! - se sentó a su lado, haciendo que sujetara el cordón -Lo compré en cuanto vi al señor

-¿Y por qué? - lo aseguró con fuerza, cuestionando en tono cantarín, sospechando la respuesta

-Me recuerda a cuando te conocí - admitió sonriendo, con un poco de color en sus mejillas - ¡Precisamente por eso nos reunimos, ¿no?! ¡Para celebrar el día en que te salve como el digno héroe que soy! -hizo un pequeño puchero - ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste!

No podría, nunca... para buena o mala suerte

-Tranquilo, hombre, sí me acordé- movió la mano con despreocupación - ... bueno, tú te encargaste de eso: estuviste toda la semana repitiendo lo mismo, ¡hasta en sueños! ¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que resulta dormir mientras escuchas a alguien hablar?

No sabía si estar agradecido o no de que el aire le hubiese arrebatado a su amigo rojo aquella vez

Pero no tenía que pensarlo, ¿o sí? Después de todo, como estaban las cosas ahora, el mundo parecía funcionar de maravilla

-¡Dormías en el trabajo para recuperarte, ¿verdad?! - lo abrazó por la cintura, acercándolo por completo -Siempre encuentras la manera de salirte con la tuya~, ¡tienes mucha suerte de que Gilbert no te diga nada cuando te descubre!

-Pero cuando me despierto, enseguida deja un montón de trabajo - correspondió el gesto, recargando la cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello - No me quejo, ¡es mejor tenerlo a él de Jefe que a Arthur!

-Argh, ¡está obsesionado con eso! -infló las mejillas -No puedes ni siquiera comer hasta que llega la hora, ¡tengo que esperar mucho por mis queridas hamburguesas!

-No seas mamón, ¡sabe mucho de aviones!

-No digo que no, ¡pero olvida lo que es el placer de la comida! Un héroe debe alimentarse bien porque salva al mundo en cada momento~

De las cosas extrañas que derivaron de ese encuentro con el globo -a MUY largo plazo-, fue que Alfred y él terminaron enamorándose, estableciendo una relación a medio año de que se encontraron en la universidad...

... bueno, siendo más honesto, desde muchos años antes ya estaba el sentimiento, incluso a conciencia: Jones admitió que lo hizo desde que se conocieron -no le creía, solía exagerar-, y en su caso, lo supo justo después de que cortaron contacto, a eso de finales de la prepa

... como fuera, ya tenían un buen historial, uno que tomó un modo más formal para sorpresa de todo el mundo

Nadie creyó alguna vez que un espíritu tan independiente y emprendedor - Alfred - y otro demasiado parrandero e inestable -él- terminarían congeniando a ese grado

Se casaron un año después de que se volvieron a ver, y sólo a medio de que comenzaron a "andar"

Pinche globo rojo, ¿era su culpa?

-¡Vamos a pasear! -se levantó de golpe, jalándolo consigo y cuidando que no se escapara la elipse - O mejor, ¡a comer! Cerca de aquí hay un McDonalds~

-¿Nos vimos este día, a esta hora, sólo para comer hamburguesas? ¡Ni madres! Estarían mejor unos tacos de cecina, ¡con un montón de salsa y tequila!

-¡Las hamburguesas son mejores que los tacos!

-Jajajaja, que cagado estuvo eso

-¡Lo digo en serio!

Y mientras no le prestaba naaaada de atención a sus razones para creer que la carne entre dos panes con ajonjolí era lo más delicioso del mundo, observó a su globo mecerse con el aire

Le daban ganas de correr y verlo lucir con la gracia de una envoltura de caramelo, como un barco en el aire, como una serpiente voladora, o un chile flotante

-¡Alejandro! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Debes oír mis heroicas palabras!

-Seeeh, wey, lo que digas

-¡Pero...!

Lo calló del modo que mejor sabía: besándolo, y de esa forma que a él le gustaba, con suavidad, cierta fuerza, robándole el aliento y retándolo a que invadiera su boca, casi ofreciéndole algún tipo de paraiso tropical, o una cabaña solitaria en los montes con esa frescura de tierra húmeda, del aire helado y plantas silvestrres

Sabía que Jones no era capaz de resisitirlo, y en efecto, no lo hizo, porque enseguida le correspondió con ansias

Y la escena se repitió ante un globo de color rojo, _qué curioso_

...

...

Al separarse, fue él quien le dio un pequeño jalón para seguir caminando

-Bien, sabía que no eras tan culero, ¡iremos por esos tacos!

-¿E-Eh? ¡N-No! ¡Yo quiero hamburguesas!

Cuando llegaran a casa, lo amarraría a la cabecera de su cama con una carita feliz pintada


End file.
